warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Heidebeere
Hallo Heidebeere, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Heidebeere. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Tabellen und Bilder können ebenfalls erstellt werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann helfen die Seiten Hilfe:Tabellen und Hilfe:Bilder Dir sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 12:17, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Mentoren Programm usw. Hallo,von mir auch erstmal noch ein Herzliches Willkommen im Wiki :D Wir hatten uns ja heute bereits im Chat über das Mentoren Programm unterhalten,hier ist der Link dafür *klick*. Wenn du noch Fragen hast,kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden :D (um zu meiner Seite zu kommen klick einfach unten auf das bunte "Corny" das ist meine Signatur,die dich zu meiner Seite bringt).Wenn du dann auf meiner Seite bist klickst du auf das "Diskussionsseite" was in dieser Spalte neben: "Profil" und "Benutzer Blog" (oder sowas) steht. Dann kommst du auf das Feld wo (in dem Feld) oben rechts ein blauer Button mit "Beabeiten" ist,da klickst du drauf und schreibst mir was :D am besten unterschreibst du am Ende mit 4 Tilden( ~ ~ ~ ~ leerzeile) Viele Grüße, [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 13:17, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Re:Mentoren Programm usw. Du musst auf das Link klicken nicht auf das *klick* xD Sorry,ich hab mich da irgendwie vertahn xD [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 13:21, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Das ist das wort Link,was in einer blauen Farbe ist,also klick auf das Wort Link im ersten Text.Dann kommst du auf die Seite. [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 13:24, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Du gehst wenn du da auf der Seite bist auf Disckussion(Das steht über der Überschrift) Dann srollst du runter bis: Schüler Bewerbungen,das berabeitst du dann indem du neben der Überschrift auf das blaue: Bearbeiten klickst. Dann schreibst du unter den letzten beitrag(In dem fall unter den von Funkenmeer) Das du gerne Smaragdbeere als Mentorin haben würdest und das du neu bist.Am ende unterschreibst du wieder mit 4 Tilden. Das wars,mehr musst du net machen :D [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 13:35, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) <3lich wilkommen *o* Hey Berry (ich hoffe ich darf dich so nennen^^) Ich will dich einfach mal ganz lieb wilkommen heißen :D LG Veilchenduft (Diskussion) 17:05, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Chat Sorry ich musste gehn,also ich hatte die Anwort eig geschickt,vllt lags an meinem Inet D: Naja also ich wollte sagen,das ich erst nochmal mit Aki sprechen muss,das sie dich einträgt und so. Lg [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 11:02, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Re Hallo Heidebeere, wie meinst du das denn mit dem Bearbeiten? Beziehst du dich auf die Bilder bei den Katzen, also das Character Art Projekt, oder allgemein auf die Seiten und wie sie verbessert werden können? Alle Infos zum Character Art und wie du dort mitmachen kannst findest du '''hier zudem gibt es auch noch eine Liste der Katzen, die noch Bilder brauchen und die noch niemand gemacht hat. Was die Artikel selbst angeht, so hast du hier eine Liste an Dingen, die an den Seiten noch verbessert werden können. :) Wenn du zu etwas Fragen hast kannst du die gerne stellen. 14:05, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Zum bewerten lassen musst du nicht extra einen Admin fragen - du kannst das Bild einfach auf die Diskussionsseite stellen, vorrausgesetzt jemand anders hat den Charakter dort nicht schon zum Bewerten. Beim Raufstellen ist es nur wichtig, dass die Bilddatei, wenn du sie einfügst kein |left und/oder |thumb hat, und ansonsten musst du dann nur warten wie deine Bewertungen ausfallen, aber wie da genau geht steht ja auf der Seite ^^ 15:50, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Genau, du darfst es nur nicht selbstständig in den Artikel der Katze einfügen, auf die Diskussionsseite des Character Arts hingegen schon 15:56, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Kleiner Tipp am Rande, du musst auch noch den Namen der Katze in der Überschrift verlinken ^^ übrigens kannst du statt der url auch einfach Datei:(name des bildes).(endung des bildes) schreiben. Bei Dewkit würde das zB so aussehen: Datei:Dewkit (by Heidi).png 16:12, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe auf die Seite geschrieben, weshalb ich die zwei aktuelleren Versionen gelöscht habe. Abgesehen davon, weshalb solltest du das deshalb neu machen müssen? Um ein Bild hochzuladen muss es bei dir auf dem PC gespeichert sein - das heißt es ist immer noch dort, du musst es nur nochmal hochladen bzw. in diesem Fall dein altes Bild überschreiben. 13:28, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Es geht doch gar nicht darum, dass bild wieder zu bearbeiten. Du wirst nur gebeten, die aktuelle Version deines Bildes zu überschreiben (deren Option du immer auf der jeweiligen Dateiseite findest http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Dewkit_(by_Heidi).png ) anstatt es immer wieder leicht verändert hochzuladen. 16:50, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Das habe ich doch bereits getan. Auf der Seite der Datei steht unter den Versionen "Eine neue Version dieser Datei hochladen". Der Rest sollte sich eigentlich von selbst erklären 12:36, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :3 Hay hier hab ich ein Bild für dich,es soll Heidepfote sein,leider wusste ich nicht genau wie sie aussieht deshalb kann es sein das manches falsch is :s Naja ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem. Liebe Grüße [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n''y]]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 14:20, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) thumb